Burnt Rose Petals
by OtterOuji
Summary: It has been some time since the threat of Salem has subsided from the world and the whole gang is all back together for the first time in months. Taking a break from the festivities, Ruby and Yang share a heart to heart under the stars which threatens to break their sisterly bond


Out on a hotel balcony overlooking the city lights below, a single lone rose enjoys the cool night air.

"So, this is where you disappeared to." A young blond woman said as she strolled out into the moonlight. She wore a simple, yet flattering, white dress with a golden sash around her waist which complimented her robotic arm rather nicely.

"Oh, hey Yang." However, no sooner had she seen Yang, did her gaze return to the horizon below. She seemed to be absorbed in some far-off scene. The night air did not seem to faze her despite the backless, strapless red dress she wore. A black belt helped to shape her hips and black lace framed out where her arms and legs escaped the fabric. This night brought her face to face with her greatest enemy, high heels. Red rose stud earrings and red lip gloss were the final icing on her outfit. The whole ensemble gave her a more mature look, and if they hadn't been alone then she'd be turning her fair share of heads.

"I know you're not one for parties Ruby, but there is no reason to hide out here. The place is filled with friends, nobody to feel weird around; well except maybe Neptune on the dance floor."

"I know, I'm just taking a break. Were you looking for me?" Not once did Ruby break her gaze from whatever distant target entrapped her attention. If she had then she might have seen the sullen look on her sister's face, or the shaking head which answered her question.

"Just wanted a break too, this night air is just what I needed. Jaune is even more of a beast on the dance floor than he ever was on the battle field. At this point I don't think there is anyone who could keep up with him. OH, and be careful; Nora has been trying to get everyone to take a shot with her. Speaking of, thirsty?"

When Ruby turned around again, she found that Yang had been carrying a cup in each hand. After taking a gulp from the one she was handed, the red reaper nearly spat out its contents, yet forced herself to down it like a champ.

"Ugh, really Yang? What was that?!"

"hahaha I told you Nora has been trying to take a shot with everyone. I just accepted it to be nice earlier. Come on Ruby, it wasn't that bad. Besides you're not a kid anymore. From that serious look on your face, I bet you could actually use a drink."

Yeah, she was an adult now. That meant she could have adult drinks. Who cares that she wasn't old enough to drink legally yet? She was young, this was a party with friends, and nobody would mind. The party venue was at one of the nicer hotels in Argus. They had collectively pulled their money together to rent out a space for the evening. Additionally, everyone had their own hotel rooms for the night, not complimentary of course. So, no one worried about getting too drunk then needing to get home safely. This led to a room full of rowdy, young, drunk huntsmen and huntresses. Still, Ruby preferred the fruitier drinks to whatever mix had just washed down her throat.

"You sure you're okay Ruby? You seem a little out of it." Yang offered to trade her cup of water for Ruby's drink, but she insisted Yang should keep it. Ruby had seen it enough times to tell when Yang was getting drunk and she needed more than the night air to sober up. Ever the dependable leader.

"Yeah, I told you I'm just taking a break." A break from the party, a break from friends, a break from someone in particular.

"Well you be sure to come to me whenever something is troubling you sis. You may be the secret warrior hero of Remnant, but you're still human. And I'm still your loving big sister."

After everything they'd been through, Ruby was truly thankful they were still as close as ever. Though that wasn't always a good thing.

". . . Are you and Blake okay? I mean, have you two talked?"

Ruby wasn't quite sure how to tiptoe around the subject. Yang and Blake had been openly dating for several months before they suddenly broke up. Yang wouldn't talk much about it but from what Ruby could gather they had just grown apart. Blake had been the one to end it apparently, kind of took Yang by surprise. There wasn't a fight or anything, but Yang still took it pretty hard.

". . . Yeah we are okay. Still a little awkward, but she seems happy. I was a little worried, but Sun and Ilia seem to be making sure she takes care of herself."

When they last faced Salem nearly eight months prior, they had actually been able to inflict some lasting damage to her with a combination of Ruby's silver eyes and the power of a relic. Since then Grimm attacks have greatly diminished and no one has been able to find any leads on the big nasty herself. For the first time in centuries Salem received a wound that her immortality wouldn't heal. Oz had thought that vulnerability had left her scared and paranoid. So, while Salem was in hiding, everyone decided to continue with their lives while looking for any leads. Blake in particular returned to Menagerie to help lead the new White Fang to a peaceful future of coexistence.

"You don't sound so okay to me Yang. Do you still miss her?"

"Of course I do Ruby but really I'm fine. I need to be if I want this new relationship to work." It sounded like Yang was trying to convince herself more than Ruby with her words. Uncertainty followed her like a shadow on a sunny day.

". . . How is vomit boy as a boyfriend anyways?"

"Surprisingly he has been wonderful. A bit of a dork and a little too sappy sometimes."

"Oh shut up sis, you know you love it."

"Heck yes I do! Honestly though, I don't deserve him."

"Yeah sounds about right."

"Jerk! Hahaha"

"I'm happy for you Yang. Both of you, really."

"Aww don't be like that," A playful nudge to Ruby's side nearly toppled over the more sober of the pair. Alcohol impairs everything, including strength control. "I'm sure you'll take an interest in love someday you weapon nut." Ruby just continued to stare into her drink while resting up against the balcony rail, letting her sister's words wash over her. "You know, when the right person comes along."

"Fat chance of that happening." Ruby couldn't help but scoff at the idea. Not now, not anymore.

"Don't be like that. And if you're lucky you'll be able to find someone half as great as Jaune!"

The red reaper didn't even try to hide her groan at the mention of his name that time. As happy as she was that Yang was so full of joy, the constant shower off praise directed at the dork in shining armor had been getting on her last nerve. She wasn't sure if Yang was doing it on purpose or not, but constantly hearing 'Jaune this, Jaune that' was driving her crazy. Especially when Ruby already knew about all his good points.

"I'm sure you will find someone who is sweet and funny." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Someone strong and trustworthy." Her grip unconsciously tightened on her cup. "And don't get me started on what he has hiding under that beat-up hoodie." Now that was something Ruby didn't even need to imagine, having seen it for herself a number of times.

"Yang; are we talking about someone for me, or can't you go five minutes without thinking about Jaune?"

"Sorry Ruby, can't help it. Not my fault Jaune is the perfect catch, just wish I would have noticed sooner."

"Yeah Yang, 'you' really caught a great guy."

"Now what's that supposed to mean Ruby?"

"Oh nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

". . . Can we just drop this?"

"Wait . . . Ruby, are you jealous?"

"What?! No, I'm not Jealous!"

"You totally are! Hahaha"

"Yang quite it. Can't we change the subject?"

"Is that a blush I see?" Ruby quickly shot her face opposite Yang's direction, but she couldn't hide the rising reddening hue of her ears from her eagle-eyed sister. "You are blushing, aren't you?! OMG Do you already have someone you like?! You DO, don't you?! Who is it?! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Yang no! You're drunk, look let's get back to the party. I'm sure people are looking for us by now." But before little miss red could head back in, she was stopped by an impenetrable barricade by the name of Yang Xaoi Long.

"I bet I can guess who it is. Has to be Weiss, no wait Oscar! I always knew you two had a little spark."

"Yang no! Just drop it."

"Couldn't be Sun or Neptune. Please tell me you don't have a thing for Mercury."

"No, and I'm not having this conversation with you." Ruby downed what was left of her drink, forgetting that it wasn't a cup of juice, before making another attempt to get past her big sister. "Move out of the way."

"I know I can get this. It's Flint! Neon? Eww, Wheatly? What about *BTZZ* hmm Jaune?" A notification on her S-Watch revealed a message from old lover-boy himself.

Ruby's body went stiff at Yang's last spoken word. Though thoroughly buzzed, Yang was still able to quickly notice her sister's sudden lack of resistance.

"Ruby are you okay? Was that shot too strong for you after all?" The little reaper had broken out in a cold sweat. Surely the alcohol wasn't helping her condition any, but it was words not liquids causing her sudden symptoms. "Hey look at me. You're not that much of a light weight, are you? *BTZZ* . . . Jaune?" Another message popped up and Ruby jumped at the mention of his name again. Suddenly something clicked in her drunk blond brain and she made the connection. Ruby's silver eyes refused to make eye contact with her sister's lilac pair and her cold sweat only got worse. "Wait . . . Jaune? Like JAUNE, Jaune? Vomit boy Jaune? MY Jaune? JAUNE?! Why didn't you say-"

"YOU HAD JUST BROKEN UP WITH BLAKE!" The sudden outburst certainly caught the brawler off guard, and with a subject she really didn't want to think about. "You and Blake had just broken up and you kinda just shut down again. I wasn't able to help you before after Beacon fell . . . and I didn't know what I could do this time either."

"What does that have to do with you liking Jaune?"

"He has always been there when I needed him most. But something changed when we traveled as team RNJR. I got to see this whole new side of him Yang. I don't know when, but it was probably on that trip when he became someone so special to me." Yang couldn't do much other than try to process what she was hearing.

*SLAM!* Suddenly the double doors leading out to the balcony were flung open with a great furry. "Found you! What are you losers doing out here?!" Nora's sudden arrival had frightened both of the battle-hardened Huntresses, not surprising given Nora's reputation. "I will NOT be celebrating my engagement party without all of my girls! Get those cute butts back in here!"

"Uhh Nora, -" Yang started. "We were just getting some fresh air; we'll be back inside in a minute."

"Pshh fresh air, there is plenty of air inside haha."

"Nora . . . I know it's your party, but how much have you had to drink?" Yang had seen Nora down more than a few shots. That was before she stepped out for a minute, who knew how much she has had by now.

"Not enough! Don't worry I'm fine." She was not fine. "I'm totally not drunk." She was totally drunk. "What are you two doing out here anyways?!"

"Just uhh, saving energy for more partying?" This time Ruby answered her.

"We'll only be a little longer, promise." Yang added. "Having a little sister bonding time."

Seemingly satisfied with their excuses, Nora decided to leave the party poopers be. Although she just had to get one more playful nudge in.

"Well okay, but don't take too long. Your BOYFRIEND is getting lonely on the dance floor. Wouldn't want another girl to snatch him right from under your nose. Neon has been all over fearless leader since you left ha ha." And with that, the orange lightning bolt disappeared behind the double doors and back into the festivities.

'Lose her boyfriend'? Yeah, she wouldn't be surprised if a few girls had been hitting on him. Though given her biggest threat was standing right beside her, Yang decided to return her attention to her little sister and their conversation.

"Ruby, about what we were just talking about . . ." She wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, but Yang Xaoi Long had always been about the blunt approach. Why should now be any different? "How did you hide this from me? I mean, how did you keep yourself together?

"Huh?"

"As far as I know you two never dated, so that means Jaune turned down your confession, right?"

"Oh that." Ruby simmered on her memories before continuing. "He never turned me down Yang."

"But then . . ."

"I never confessed." She reluctantly admitted. "Look, things were crazy and there was so much going on at the time. I didn't even understand my own feeling either. Besides we were trying to save the world, no time to think about love."

"Ren and Nora were able to find time." Yang quipped.

"Oh that's not fair and you know it! They were a married couple before they ever got to Beacon."

"So, you realized your feelings, we saved the world, and then?" Yang was now in full big sister mode, completely forgot that she was prying into Ruby's love life involving her (now) boyfriend.

"You Yang. I was trying to find the right time to tell him, but then you were so hurt after the break up and I didn't know what to do." It was starting to make sense now. "Thanks to Jaune I was able to push forward when I was at my most anxious, he gave me the courage to keep moving forward. Jaune brought so much love and warmth into my life, I just thought he might be able to bring some joy back into your life too. I should have known that you'd fall for him."

"Ruby, why didn't you say anything when I told you I was going to ask him out? How come you didn't stop me? Why did you give up your first love to me?"

"I didn't do it intentionally! But you needed him more . . . "

"But that's not-"

"And if the last three months are anything to go on, he certainly has helped."

"That's not fair Ruby! How could you just give up your chance at love for me?!"

"Love comes and goes right?" Though she tried to fight them back, tears swelled up at the corners of Ruby's eyes while she spoke. Obviously, she still cared greatly about him. "You're my sister Yang, I love you. After everything you've been though, you deserve to be happy."

"But that shouldn't come at the expense of your happiness Ruby! Do you really think I can be happy knowing that it comes at your expense?!"

Yang was feeling absolutely awful. How many times had she talked about how sweet Jaune was as a boyfriend? How many times had she gone on and on about all the wonderful things he's done for her, things he could have done for Ruby? How many times did Ruby fight back tears and listen with a smile on her face as Yang stole her best chance at love from her and flaunted it in her face? How many other people could she share her crazy life with? Especially with all the secrets they all now knew.

"So what, are you okay if I just take Jaune away from you?!"

The mere suggestion was enough to create a nauseating pit to form in Yang's stomach. Or maybe that was the eight jello shots. She'd been too wrapped in bliss to notice Blake growing distant with her, would she be just as blind with Jaune? The thought terrified her, and Ruby could see it on her face.

"Relax Yang, Jaune would never cheat on you. We both know he isn't that kind of guy. He loves you too much, there is no one who could get between you two. It's okay, I waited too long and missed my chance." 'You wouldn't have if I didn't get in your way dummy' Yang couldn't help but think to herself. "Besides even if I did confess, it's not like Jaune would have said yes to being my boyfriend. It would have just been weird and awkward between us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ruby."

"Huh?"

It hurt her to admit this but it hurt more to see her sister, the bright and cheerful Reaper, look so sad.

"You know when we first started dating, well even now, Jaune always lit up whenever your name would come up. Looks like you really left an impression on him." It really did hurt to admit that the person she loved might be more interested in another, but Yang wasn't thinking clearly and the words just spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Her sisters's confession brought a whirlwind of emotions that overwhelmed Ruby's inebriated mind. The person she had feelings for liked her back?! Or he did. Still does? But then what about Yang? She continuously flipped between intense joy and immense guilt. Could she still have a chance at her 'happily ever after'? But then that would mean destroying Yang's happiness.

Yang was no better. She was now, ironically, looking at her relationship with a clear head. Did Jaune truly want to be with her, or had he just gone with the flow and didn't know how to turn her down? But he couldn't be the kind of guy that could fake a relationship like that, right? And she had already stolen love from her sister. Did she have any right to keep being happy? Should she give up on her current happiness, on her terms, so Ruby could have a shot at her own?

Both women were in turmoil over what to do; pursue what they wanted, or what they thought to be right. That's when Yang, in all her drunken glory, proposed an utterly ridiculous solution. One which caught both of them by surprise.

"Hey Ruby, want to try sharing Jaune?"

Afterwords:

So who liked the one shot? Comment down below if you'd like a sequel and what pairing it should be. What do you think should happen next? If I get enough requests, I'll write a sequel to this story. So how do you, the lovely reader, wish for this story to end?

The inspiration for this story comes from Tumblr user razorblade180 and their "rwby lasting embers" story. (Link below) This story is in no way related to their story, but wanted to credit them for inspiring me. If you want some fun RWBY stories I highly recommend checking them out. tagged/rwby-lasting-embers


End file.
